Many classes are being conducted using mobile terminals, such as a slate terminal, in which a handwriting input is performed by a touch pen or finger, and it is anticipated that these types of classes will be more widely distributed.
There is a technology in which an image display apparatus constituted by a display unit and a touch panel displays surrounding images of a plurality of images in an enlarged scale, along with the plurality of images corresponding to the touch panel, when the touch panel corresponding to the plurality of images displayed in the display unit is manipulated.
Further, there is a technology in which an area surrounded by a circular locus of bright spots of a pointer is displayed in an enlarged scale when an indication position of a pointer is moved to be and rotated to the right by a user to surround a portion of a screen-shaped projected image.
There is also a technology in which a projector generates a zoom image in which a portion of an image is highlighted and an area including the highlighted portion is enlarged, and projects the generated zoom image, based on indication information input by a user.
See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-113441, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-81651, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-219217.
Following class type may be considered as the class type using the mobile terminal provided with a handwriting input function as described above. For example, an assignment is transmitted from a teacher's terminal to a student's terminal, and an opinion regarding the assignment is input to the student's terminal by the student. The student's terminal then transmits the input opinion to the teacher's terminal. When the opinions transmitted from the students' terminals are integrated by a teacher, the teacher's terminal may display a plurality of integrated opinions in a matrix shape on an electronic blackboard connected to the teacher's terminal. Also, discussions regarding the opinions may be conducted by students while the opinions are being displayed on the electronic blackboard. Also, a line may be drawn by the teacher or a comment input by the teacher in handwriting may be attached on the opinions displayed on the electronic blackboard.
However, it is difficult to view an opinion in the type of class as described above in which a line is drawn or a comment input in handwriting is attached on the opinions displayed on the electronic blackboard, which is problematic. For example, it may be considered that a specific opinion selected by the teacher among a plurality of displayed opinions is intended to be displayed in an enlarged scale in the type of class as described above. In this case, a line or a comment input in handwriting having a low relevancy to the opinion displayed in an enlarged scale may also be equally displayed in an enlarged scale. Therefore, there exists a problem that a line which is not relevant to the opinion displayed in an enlarged scale is included in the opinion in the type of class which uses, for example, the mobile terminal, causing it difficult to view the opinion. Further, such a problem is not limited to a case where the opinion is displayed in an enlarged scale, and may also occur in a case where data other than the opinion is simply displayed as well.